The Act of Loneliness
The Act of Loneliness is the Hundred-Thirteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Synopsis After a long struggle for freedom, the Four Fleet Alliance has stopped Emperor Eggman from completing Project R.A.I.M.E.I. restoring balance to the Force. Asura Gekko tells the story of Paul Gekko and the Galactic Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins at Izumogakure. A day after the events of the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah, Asura Gekko are helping the clean up after the victory celebration in Shintotropolis. Asura Gekko and Hinata Himerzuru are planning to depart on a mission involving the Imperial Remnant's secret weapon in the Arcadia Kingdom with Rock Ōtsutsuki. Upon hearing Paul Gekko's stories of his adventures, Tōya Kagari and Nature expresses their desire to hear the droid's history before the Formation of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Asura Gekko begins with the day when President Gau found Raimei in ice-like ice cocoon who awakes and identifies herself as the world's guardian. Unknown to the Konoha Republic, Kaguya arrived from another world with her clan in search for fruit of the God Tree. Upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the small Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognised as his concubine. Growing closer with the President, Raimei fell pregnant. When the Land of Akame ga Kill decrees anyone who attacks the Land of Leaf will be executed. When a large army approaches, Gau goes to the front and instructs Raimei to go in hiding if he does not return. A spy from the Land of That informs them of Raimei's moving, and attacks her hiding place. When they move in to capture her, She sees the Terrorist Coalition fleet deploying many Samurai as King Kouichi Murakumo and his troops are frightened by the threat. King Kouichi Murakumo was right of Terrorist Coalition as a great threat and tells President Gau of the existing threat that attended to invade his land. Shocked of this threat, Gau gives the order to protect Land of Akame ga Kill and the Land of Konoha. Gau instructs Raimei to go with Kaino to find a boy with the pure heart that save the world. Raimei and Kaino leave as Gau's army and Kouichi's army hold the Terrorist Coalition off and began their journey. In Raimei's journey, she traveled to the Land of Ancestors where she meets her nephews, Hagoromo and Hamura. Kaguya returns to the village, and questions Raimei who is she, Raimei identifies herself as the legendary guardian of the world, but Kaguya identifies her sister. Kaguya speaks with Raimei about her actions and how she created humans. The God Tree turns into the Ten-Tails to fight for Kaguya against Raimei's descendants. The fight goes on for months, until Kaguya was finally sealed, but not before spawning Black Zetsu by Hagoromo and Hamura and the people bound by the God Tree are freed. Hagoromo splits the Ten-Tails into nine tailed beasts. Having been controlled by Kaguya, Hamura understand the fear she had, and decides to depart to the moon to watch over her and Raimei and Kaino bid farewell to Hagoromo. In the present, Cagalli points a gun at him and demands to know what happened to the republic. Asura Gekko prepares to share his account of the birth of Paul Gekko and others which, but his audience is uninterested, and, tipped off by Hanzo, would rather hear the myths of the Grand Civil War instead. Ten years later, Raimei and Kaino heads to see Hagoromo's son Rock Ōtsutsuki who discovered Pokemon through the knowledge of the force, who could help him on finding water. Eventually, inspired by his discovery, the villagers decided to help the Pokemon and Rock dig. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village. Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly burnt down the God Tree saplings, and sick people began to heal from the fresh water and ways of the force. With his job complete, Rock returned home, with many of the villagers and pokemon. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brothers to hear Hagoromo's final decision. When their father chose Asura carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, Indra was enraged that his younger brother was chosen over him and more so that his father noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. The following night, Hagoromo passed on his power to Asura and Rock. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success. After bidding farewell to Rock, Raimei found a boy being very busy of building the large army of robots. Raimei cries for help as the boy sees something wrong. Master Bison appeared and understands the cry for help. Gaining an intense respect and devotion towards M. Bison due to her wisdom with Kaino, M. Bison named the boy that she found, Eggman. The Terrorist Coalition ambushed Raimei and Kaino attempts to warn the Terrorists Raimei's pregnancy, but is struck down on the way. The Terrorist Coalition move in to capture her only M. Bison easily defeated them and Eggman's Robot army are able to beat the Terrorist Coalition even aiding the Konoha Republic and the Akame Kingdom and summoning Arceus. Gau thanks Eggman for saving the nations. Raimei finally delivered Shizuo Heiwajima, Yuki Ōtsutsuki and Kasuka Heiwajima as babies. His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. Ramei allowed Eggman to enact his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". Back in the present, Cagalli repeats her father's teachings, saying that killing for vengeance will never bring peace but simply more conflict. Both are reduced to tears but Asura continues the story after Paul Gekko was born and the loss of Giro and the downfall of "Slither Inc.". Paul Gekko have battled Kaguya in New Honnōji Academy's alternate dimension with the help of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Paul Gekko uses the power of Usui Sadamitsu to battle Kaguya's "battle bunny mode" saving Naruto and Sasuke with the help of Vent from the clutches of Black Zetsu. Back in the present, as Asura finishes his story, Hinata is kidnapped by a mysterious captor who takes off with the droid in Delta-7B starfigher. Asura and Rock hurry off to rescue him in Sky Patrol and the Four Fleet Alliance join in the fray. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon